The Robins episode 2: The Devil's Tower
The Robins episode 2: The Devil's Tower Plot One night, on a rooftop, stood Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin facing a huge tower in the sky. "They call this place the Devil's Tower. It's Leviathan's Gotham base", said Red Robin. "It looks as tall as the Wayne Enterprises building", said Nightwing. "It's actually shorter by a few inches. If we want answers, this is where to start", said Red Robin. "How the hell did they build this skyscraper without anyone noticing?" Asked Red Hood. "My mother most likely took some cash from the Wayne Enterprises' funds. She has all of my father's financial records. She probably told the architects it was a new Wayne Enterprises building", said Robin. "Alright, so what's the plan?" Asked Nightwing. "Well, security here is pretty tight. It's guarded by members of the League of Assassins. So I suggest that we split up to cover more ground. According to the blueprints I downloaded, Talia's office is on the top floor. She's most likely the one that called the hit out on Damian", said Red Robin. "Alright, so I guess it's me and Tim, and you and the kid", said Red Hood. "What? No way are you going with Tim. I don't trust you with him. If anything, your coming with me so I can keep an eye on you", said Nightwing. "Hey, Tim is the only here that actually trusts and likes me. If I want someone watching my back, I want it to be Tim", said Red Hood. "No, you might try to kill him like you tried to kill me", said Nightwing. "Look, Dick. Cut Jason some slack. He made some mistakes, we all have. But in his defense, he did rise from the dead. That can cause some mental scars, but Jason has done some real good lately and I believe he truly wants to redeem himself. Besides, me and Damian don't really see eye to eye", said Red Robin. "Fine, but if he tries something, you call me and I'll be there ASAP", said Nightwing. "Whatever helps you sleep at night", said Red Hood. "Look, if you ladies are done with your book club, we have a mission to do. So I suggest that you all grow a pair and focus on the task at hand", said Robin. "The kid's right, we need to focus", said Red Hood. "I'll go with Grayson. He's the only here that I know can be trusted", said Robin. "Whatever, let's just get started already", said Nightwing. He and Robin took out their grapples and fired them at the building and swung off. They landed near the gate to the building. "Alright, so how are we gonna get in?" Asked Nightwing. "Just follow me", said Robin as he ran out of the bush. "Damian, wait", said Nightwing as he ran after him. Robin leaped in the air and slammed his foot into one of the guards. The other guard tossed some poisoned shuriken at him, but Robin dodged them and slammed into the guard's ribcage, knocking him to the ground unconscious. The other guard got up and was about to attack him when Nightwing slammed his eskrima stick into the back of the guard's head, knocking him out. "What the hell were you thinking? You might've alerted them of our presence and could've been killed", said Nightwing. "I was thinking that one of this rubes might have the key to the gate to get inside", said Robin. He then searched the guard and found a key card in one of his pouches. He placed the card in the slot and the gate opened. "So, what, are we gonna be knocking on Leviathan's front door?" Asked Nightwing as they walked through the gate. "Nope, we 're sneaking through the back door, come on", said Robin as he ran off. Nightwing ran after him. Meanwhile, on the rooftop, Red Hood and Red Robin were battling 4 armed assassins. An assassin threw a kick at Red Hood, but Red Hood ducked and tossed some explosives in the assassin's face, distracting him long enough for him to slam his fist into the assassin's face, knocking him to the ground unconscious. "RR, look out", said Red Hood as an assassin snuck up towards Red Robin. Red Hood took out his knife and tossed it at the assassin, landing in his chest. The assassin fell to the floor unconscious. "Thanks, I owe you one", said Red Robin. Red Robin then grabbed an assassin's arm and flipped him over his shoulder, but the assassin landed on his feet and threw a punch at him. Red Robin blocked it and then slammed his elbow into the assassin's face, knocking him to the ground. He then tossed an explosive batarang at the the last assassin. The batarang exploded, distracting him long enough for Red Robin to slam his foot into the assassin's chest, knocking him to the ground unconscious. "Well that was fun", said Red Hood. Red Robin smirked, "Listen, thanks for sticking up for me back there. You didn't have to do that", said Red Hood. "Yes I did, look, I can see that your trying to do good and for that, I completely trust you, but Bruce, Dick, and Damian might need more convincing, but don't worry, I'm sure you'll make it up to them somehow", said Red Robin. "Thanks, bro. Now come on. We need to pay a visit to our former "step-mom", said Red Hood. He and Red Robin then walked inside the building. Inside the building, Nightwing and Robin were walking down a hallway. "You should've warned me before you used that flash grenade to blind the guards. Now all I'm seeing is blurs", said Nightwing as he rubbed his eyes. "You should know by now to expect the unexpected when it comes to this job. If anything,it was your fault, now come on. We need to get to my mother's office", said Robin. "What about Tim and Jason?" Asked Nightwing. "I don't want them involved. This is just between me and my mother. I'm gonna call Drake and Todd and tell them to find out what Leviathan's next move is", said Robin. He then called Red Robin and Red Hood on his communicator. On the top floor, Red Hood and Red Robin were walking down the hall when they answered Robin's call on thier communicators. "What is it, kid? We're about to pay your dear old mom a visit", said Red Hood. That's the thing, I want you guys to go find out what Leviathan is up to. Leave my mother to me and Grayson", said Robin. "What? No way. We're going with you to Talia's office", said Red Hood. "No, he's right, they can handle Talia and her guards on their own. We're gonna go to the mission room and find out what they're up to. Be careful, you guys" said Red Robin. "Copy that, Drake. Robin out" said Robin on the other line as he hung up. "Wait, you actually care for that little runt? I thought you hated him", said Red Hood. "I don't hate Damian. We just don't get along. But I do care about him. He's Bruce's son and our little brother, Jason. If you wanna redeem yourself, you should start caring more for your other brothers, they may not trust you, but that doesn't that you don't trust them. Now come on, we need to get to the mission room. While I hack their network, you guard me from any guards or assassins coming", said Red Robin. They then took off down the hallway. Back at the bottom level, Nightwing and Robin continued down the hall. "So how do you plan on getting to the top floor past all these assassins and guards?" Asked Nightwing. "Easy, we'll take the express elevator and then destroy it so they can't get there fast enough and then block off the stairs", said Robin. "Really? That's your plan? I was thinking we could just all just lure them to one floor, but hey, you haven't steered us wrong yet. I'll go with your plan", said Nightwing. "That's why I like you, Grayson. Drake and Todd would never've gone through with my plan", said Robin. "Hey, I'll steer you straight if you jeer off the road, but you haven't so far", said Nightwing. They then ran toward the elevator when 2 assassins came out behind them. "hey, stop where you are", said one of the assassins. "Not gonna happen", said Nightwing as he tossed some smoke grenades at them, covering them in smoke. "Come on, let's get outta here", said Robin as they ran in the elevator and went up. They went up a few floors before the elevator suddenly stopped. "Uh oh. They shut the elevator down. We gotta get outta here before they catch us", said Nightwing. He pried the doors open and he and Robin climbed on top of the elevator and climbed up the rope and then climbed out at floor 27. Meanwhile, in the mission room, Red Robin was typing something on the computer while Red Hood was battling several assassins. "Just a few more minutes, Hood" said Red Robin. "Take your time, bro. I'm having a blast", said Red Hood as he slammed his elbow into the back of another assassin and then took out his guns and shot another assassin in the shoulders and then shot another assassin in the throat. On the 27th floor, Nightwing and Robin ran down the hall but when they came to a turn, assassins surrounded them from all sides. "Hey Robin, remind me to never go with one of your plans ever again", said Nightwing. "Ah shut it, your plan wouldn't have worked either", said Robin. "We have to retreat", said Nightwing. No, not without some answers", said Robin. "Now", said Nightwing as he grabbed Robin and jumped out the window. He then fired his grapple and swung off. Nightwing then called Red Robin on his communicator. "Tim, get outta there. We need a new plan. Fall back, I repeat, fall back", said Nightwing. "Just a few more seconds", said Red Robin as he finished downloading Leviathan's plans onto his flashdrive. Red Hood then stabbed the last assassin in the ribs. "Jason, we gotta go, now", said Red Robin. "Alright, how are we gonna get out of here?" Asked Red Hood. "Grab onto me", said Red Robin. "What?" Asked Red Hood. "Just do it", said Red Robin. Red Hood grabbed onto Red Robin as he leapt out the window and flew off on his glider wings and landed on the rooftop beside Nightwing and Robin. "Why did we retreat?" Asked Red Hood. "There were too many. We needed a new plan. We'll come back later when we're ready", said Nightwing. "Actually, we don't need to, we're one step ahead of them" said Red Robin as he took out his flashdrive. Later, Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian checked into a hotel and went up to their room. "Alright, Tim. Load Leviathan's plans onto the laptop so we'll know what they're up to", said Dick. Tim opened up the laptop and inserted his flashdrive. "So what are they?" Asked Damian. "I haven't opened them up yet", said Tim. "Well, what're you waiting for, bro? Open up the plans", said Jason. "Alright", said Tim as he uploaded Leviathan's plans. "Oh my god", gasped Tim as he and his brothers looked at Leviathan's plan. To be continued...